fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight
Knights (アーマーナイト, Armor Knight), also known as Armor Knights or Armors, are heavily armored foot units that usually use lances. They are generally very slow, but have very good defense and attack. They are one of few classes that count as armored units, which leaves them vulnerable to bonus damage from weapons such as Armorslayers and Hammers. They usually promote to Generals. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Knights are one of the promotion options of Recruits, and may promote into either Generals or Great Knights. In Fire Emblem Gaiden, they're a second-tier class that can promote to Baron. Knights are not able to class change in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, despite the General class already existing at the time. Combat Knights are powerful because their defense and HP is usually so high that it can hold off a variety of attackers for a number of turns while dealing out solid damage. Due to this, it is a good idea to put out your Knights to stall a strong character or protect a weak one so they generally work best on the front lines. Movement for Knights tends to be low, so usage of boots is often recommended. The main threat to a knight is the Armorslayer as that can almost take out a Knight and it is not difficult to access due to its fairly low weapon level. Other variants do exist, though, such as the Rapier and Wing Spear. The main weakness of Knights is that they have low Resistance, so Magic attacks can penetrate their defense without a lot of difficulty. Variations In Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, Thracia 776 and Radiant Dawn, there are a few Knight variations: Axe Armor Axe Armors (斧重装兵/アクスアーマー, Heavy-Armored Axe Soldier/Axe Armor) are knights only able to use axes. Dalsin, from Thracia 776, is a playable example. In Radiant Dawn, they would promote to Axe Generals. Bow Armor Bow Armors (ボウアーマー, Bow Armor) are only featured in the Jugdral Series games. They can use only bows, and are an enemy-only class. Lance Armor Lance Armors (槍重装兵/ランスアーマー, Heavy-Armored Lance Soldier/Lance Armor) are the most common variety of this class, employing Lances as weapons. In most games, they're just called Knights (or Armor Knights, in the Japanese versions). In Radiant Dawn, they're the first-tier class of the Lance Generals. Sword Armor Sword Armors (剣重装兵/ソードアーマー, Heavy-Armored Sword Soldier/Sword Armor) are sword-wielding knights. Playable examples are Arden and Meg. In Radiant Dawn, they promote to Sword Generals. Notable Knights ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Draug *Dolph *Macellan *Roger ''Fire Emblem Gaiden *Valbo *Promotion for: Ruka, Fols Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *Arden (Sword Armor) Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Dalsin (Axe Armor) *Wiseman (Sword Armor) - Boss of Chapter 1. ''Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *Bath *Bors *Wendy *Rude ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Wallace *Oswin *Wire - Boss of Chapter 11: Another Journey in Hector's story *Bauker *Bool *Yogi *Boies Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Gilliam *Promotion for: Amelia *Breguet *Saar Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Gatrie *Brom *Dakova *Maijin *Karuma Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Meg (Sword Armor) *Zaitan *Burton *Laverton *Djur Fire Emblem: Kakusei *Callum *Degel - Soiree's daughter from the future. *Raimi - Boss of Chapter 3. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Norton *Billford Trivia There are only six female knights that are in the Fire Emblem series: Sheema (she is actually a general), Wendy, Amelia (if she is chosen to promote to Knight), Meg, Raimi (boss of Chapter 3), and Degel. Gallery File:Armor knight.gif|Concept art of a Armor Knight in ''Seisen no Keifu. File:Knight_p.PNG|Knight icon in Shadow Dragon File:Knight Gaiden.png|Knight sprite from Gaiden. File:Doga armor knight.jpg|A Knight as it appears in Monshou no nazo. File:Armor.jpg|An Armor as it appears in Seisen no Keifu. File:Bow Armor.jpg|A Bow Armor as it appears in Seisen no Keifu. File:Knight animation.gif|An attack animation of a Knight, from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Knight FE2 Map Icon.png|Knight sprite icon in battle from Gaiden. es:Caballero